


Just a Little Break

by PaperclipDean



Category: Supernatural
Genre: ABDL, Adult Baby Dean Winchester, Age Play, Age Regression/De-Aging, Ageplay, Baby Dean Winchester, Caregiver!Castiel, Crying Dean, Daddy Castiel, Dean Winchester Needs a Hug, Diapers, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Infantilism, M/M, Non-Sexual Age Play, Protective Castiel, SO MUCH FLUFF, baby!dean - Freeform, bottles, daddy!castiel, fluff fluff, literally all fluff, pacifers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-09
Updated: 2017-06-09
Packaged: 2018-11-12 05:46:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,826
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11155491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PaperclipDean/pseuds/PaperclipDean
Summary: Dean has had a hard day working a new hunt, thankfully Cas is there to take of his baby and give him a little time to relax.





	Just a Little Break

**Author's Note:**

> Hi lovely people!  
> I wrote this a few weeks back and have been saving it for when I needed something to post... so here we are! So sorry for the almost week long delay in posting anything, I am not doing well with the whole time management thing this summer haha.
> 
> But alas, I hope you enjoy this oneshot with baby Dean and daddy Cas! I was super hyped to write this, so I hope you enjoy it!

Dean grabbed the metal doorknob of the motel door, tugging with full force (since the door seemed to be jammed a bit,) before walking into the room, eyes down on the floor. He had just gotten back from the bar, from which he needed a drink, due to a particularly nasty encounter with a ghost the men had earlier in the day. A ghost who had full intention of killing Dean, had she the opportunity, and that had, quite frankly, scared the man more than he would like to admit. The good news, was that now the brothers knew who she was, or at least what she looked like, it meant that first thing in the morning they would be heading out in FBI gear, to figure out who the hell she was, and more importantly, where she was buried, so they could end this. As of right now however, it was a little after 6pm, and the older Winchester had just driven the Impala back to the motel, where he was supposed to be meeting Sam, so then they could attempt some more research, then get a few hours of sleep. So, when he lifted his eyes from the stained floor, and saw a figure sitting at a small table in the kitchen part of the room (Sam must have gone all out and booked a nicer suite), he assumed it was his brother… who else could it be? 

“Hey Sam, so tell me what got something? Because that was one close call we had earlier,” he said as he set his keys down on the shelves just inside of the room, closing the blinds of the window while he was there.

“Hello, Dean,” a voice said back, a voice that was most certainly not Sam, but a voice that was just as familiar, and if anything, more comforting. But while the voice itself was comforting, it was not something he had expected to hear. So it was unsurprising that the man physically jumped a little, before pulling his gun out of his pocket, and whipping it around towards the figure.

“Son of a bitch!” he yelled as spotted the angel who was now standing by the table, “You scared me, Cas!” he continued to yell, gun still raised.

“I’m sorry Dean, I didn’t mean to frighten you,” the man said softly as he stepped forward. “Now why don’t you set the gun down before you accidentally hurt yourself,” he continued as he walked up to the man, set his hand on top of the gun, and pushed it down.

“Jesus Cas, why are you here? Where is Sam?” the Winchester said as he put the gun back into his pocket, “Is Sam okay?!” he quickly added, mentally jumping to the worst-case scenario. 

“Sam is perfectly fine,” the angel said, “He called me about an hour ago, and said that you seemed very scared earlier when you had a run in with ghost, and that you probably needed some little time. So, Sam is staying in another room, and we are going to spend the night together,” Castiel said, causing Dean to groan in both frustration and embarrassment. Sam knew all about the ageplay that Dean and Cas had started several month ago, and the longhaired man could not have been more open and accepting to it, in fact, he loved the idea. Dean however, did not like the idea of Sam seeing him vulnerable, he was the big brother after all, he should be taking care of things, and because of that, he was not yet comfortable with Sam seeing him in his little space. The other Winchester understood this, and since then has made sure to keep quiet about it, but still realized that he needed to notify Cas if Dean seemed close to slipping – which he had earlier.

“Dude, I didn’t get scared, I’m fine. No need to do this tonight, I um… I have research to do,” Dean said looking down at the ground, not wanting to admit that being little sounded very, very, nice right now. But he was a big boy, he needed to hunt the ghost, and maybe then he could be little… but now wasn’t the time, was it?

“Sam said that he had the research under control. Besides, you aren’t going to be of much use if you’re tired and feeling little, right? So, let’s have a nice quiet night in, and then Sam said you would finish the hunt tomorrow. After that I think it might be time for you and I to have a weekend or so together back at the Bunker, yeah? Have some relaxing time?” the angel hummed out as looked into Dean’s eyes, eyes that showed the horrors of his past, eyes that showed how much he desperately needed this, but eyes that also showed the fear he had in letting go. Since starting ageplay, Cas had made a nursery in one of the many rooms of the Bunker, and was trying to spend more and more time with Dean in that setting, since he knew that the boy needed it – no matter how much he said he didn’t.

“But-but-but, I don’t need—” the man started to blubber out, feeling the weight of the last few weeks fall on him at once, the weight of everything that had happened since the last time he was little. 

“Shh, let Daddy take care of it,” Castiel said as he brought his hand up to hold the side of Dean’s face. “Now give me your gun, please. Little boys should not have such dangerous weapons, you could get very hurt,” he continued as he held his other hand out.

“But I need it—” Dean started to say again, putting a protective hand over the metal piece that was next to his body.

“You don’t need it right now, and I don’t want you getting hurt. I will protect you. So please give it to me,” the Daddy continued in a soft no-nonsense tone of voice as he continued to hold his hand out, watching Dean struggle with giving up something that was so important to his big side, something that represented safety and control, now giving those things over to Cas – something that was more than just a physical action. “Do you want Daddy to take it out for you?” he then offered, making Dean shake his head.

“I’ll get it,” the Winchester stated as he slowly pulled the gun out, setting it in the hand of Cas, letting his fingers linger on the cool metal.

“Thank you, Dean. Daddy will make sure it stays safe,” the angel said, pressing a soft kiss to Dean’s forehead. “Now how about you go sit on the bed, and I’ll be over to get you all warm and snuggly,” the man continued as he looked over at the double bed that was against a wall.

“Okay,” Dean whispered as he slowly walked over, head and mind cloudy, yet crystal clear at the same time. Cas quickly set the gun down, and walked over to the black suitcase that he had brought with him from the Bunker, a case that was filled with a variety of Dean’s little items. He picked up the boy’s soft, light yellow, blanket, which had a stitched bumblebee in the corner, and walked over to the bed. Dean was sitting down on the edge of it, head titled down at the floor. The Daddy crouched down in front of the boy, so he could be on the same level as Dean’s eyes.

“Alright baby boy,” Castiel said as he took one of Dean’s hands into his own palm, rubbing the blanket against the baby’s fingers. “Daddy has your blankie, are you ready to get changed?” he then asked, knowing that sometimes it was hard for Dean to slip fully into little space when in the middle of a hunt, no matter how much his body and mind was begging for it.

“No,” Dean said softly as he shook his head back and forth, “I don’t wanna be little, I wanna be big, and hunt the monster,” he continued, never meeting the angel’s eyes.

“I know you do, but right now it’s time to just relax and let Daddy take care of you,” the Daddy said as he rubbed a hand through Dean’s hair, watching the internal struggle start to bubble up from Dean’s core. “Okay, here’s what we will do,” he started, tilting Dean’s chin up so then he could look into his soft, and yet hard and dark eyes.

“What?” the boy asked, rubbing his fingers through his fuzzy blanket.

“Daddy is going to sit over there at the table, and when you’re ready, you come over and get me, alright? You let Daddy know as soon as you’re ready,” Castiel stated, knowing that the boy probably just needed some time to sort through his thoughts for a moment, and if this didn’t work, well… he had other tricks up his sleeve. 

“Okay, keep blankie?” he asked, showing the man that he was starting to slip more already.

“Of course, baby. That is your blankie,” the dark-haired man said as he stood up. “I’ll be right over there,” he added as he pointed towards the small table he was sitting at when Dean first walked in the room. Cas then stood up and walked over to the table, sitting so then he was facing away from the boy, giving him the illusion of more privacy than he could possibly have with an angel in the room. 

So Dean continued staring at the carpet covered floor, rubbing his rough and callus covered hands over the soft material of the colored blanket. He really wanted to be little right now, and yet he didn’t at the same time. He wanted to be little, but the world needed him to be big. He wanted to be little, but there were people that needed him big. But Sammy and Dad—no, Cas… Sam and Cas wanted him to be little. But they aren’t always right, are they? I mean, they were right a few months ago when Dean was starting to slip and needed time little, and when he didn’t listen, he ended up getting really hurt – but that was a fluke, right? Of course, Da—Cas, is always right when it comes to Dean’s needs, he always knows when he’s hungry or wants some juice… but that doesn’t equate to knowing when he needed to be little did it? Or did it? This was just way too much for Dean to wrap his head around given his mental state, and the fact he had spent the last few weeks hunting nonstop was not helping the overwhelming drive to just let the world shut up for a little while. He was so overwhelmed and overloaded with what had been going on, that he started to tear up and silently cry as he thought about everything that had happened. 

Dean slid himself off of the couch and sat on the floor with his back up against the bed, bringing the blanket up to his face as he thought about how much he really wanted his Daddy to hold him right now. But wasn’t he supposed to be a big boy right now? He was, he shouldn’t be crying. He should be saving people and hunting monsters. But wow, his blanket felt really good on his face, and his clothes were really scratchy, and why was Daddy sitting over there by himself? Dean knew that he said something about waiting over there for Dean. But poor Daddy was all alone now, and Dean really wanted him, so perhaps now was a good time to go over to him.

So, the boy stood up, still not completely submerged in his headspace, but not fighting it as much as he had been just minutes ago, and he walked over to where Cas was. He brought his free hand up and pulled on Castiel’s shirt that he was wearing, gripping his blankie with the other hand. “Daddy?” the boy said quietly as he hid half of his face behind the fabric. Cas quickly turned his head around, and grabbed Dean’s free hand, pulling him over so then the boy was standing between the angel’s legs.

“Hi sweetheart, are you ready for Daddy to take care of you?” he asked gently, holding the boy’s hand in his.

“Is okay?” Dean asked quietly, wanting to confirm that it was in fact okay to be little right now, when so much bad was happening, shouldn’t he be taking care of it? Wasn’t that the point of his existence? To take care of people and save them? To save the world? What was his job after all. His job was to save everyone. To make sure—

“Yes Dean, it is more than okay,” the Daddy said cutting off Dean’s thoughts as he pulled the baby into his arms, accidently bumping his hand against a very sore and painful part of Dean’s arm, making him squeak out in pain. 

“Ow!” the boy said, quickly covering his mouth with his hand, hoping that Daddy didn’t question it.

“Dean, did you get hurt earlier? Do you have a booboo?” the angel asked, starting to pull off Dean’s jacket so he could look.

“No, no,” the Winchester started to whine, not wanting Cas to touch it.

“Let’s go take a look,” the angel said as he stood up and placed Dean on his hip, walking into the small bathroom where he set the boy down on the countertop.

“I’s okay, Daddy. No look,” the boy tried to persuade, but unfortunately for him, he was not that convincing.

“You don’t need to lie to Daddy, Dean,” the man said as he pulled off the boy’s jacket to see a large gash in the boy’s arm. “Oh Dean,” the angel sighed, noticing that he must have just washed it out and thrown the jacket back on before heading to the bar. He also realized that Sam must not have known about it, since otherwise he would have told him.

“She hurt me, Daddy,” the baby mumbled out.

“I see that, was it very scary?” Cas asked as he carefully lifted the shirt from the boy’s chest, receiving a nod in response as more tears started to drip down the boy’s face. “I’m so sorry baby boy, I wish I had been there to protect you. But I’ll fix you up,” he continued, kissing the boy’s nose. He continued to look at the gash, noticing the dried blood that was splattered across his flesh, wishing that the boy didn’t have to live a life of battles, pain, wounds, and covering up of said battles, pain, and wounds. 

“Kiss it and make it better?” Dean asked looking up at his Daddy with wide eyes, showing the man that the boy was slipping even further. 

“Yes, I’ll kiss it and make it better,” the angel said with a sad smile, before leaning down to where the wound was, laying his lips on it, and letting some grace flow from him, healing the wound up instantly. 

“Huh!” Dean said loudly, shocked that it worked, seeming to forget that his Daddy was also an angel with powers – something that seems to slip his mind when very little, and too caught up with the fact that Cas is his caretaker. “Daddy magic!” he added, making Cas laugh.

“You could say that,” the angel said as he rubbed his hand over the part of Dean’s arm where the gash was, making sure it was completely healed physically, knowing that the mental scar would be a lot harder to remove. “Do you want a bath?” he then asked the boy, who tilted his head in thought.

“No,” he then decided, shaking his head.

“No, thank you,” Cas corrected as he picked the boy back up, carrying him into the main room of the motel. 

“No, thank you,” Dean repeated, laying his head against his Daddy’s shoulder. 

“Good boy,” the angel said, as laid the boy down on the bed, proceeding to strip him of all his adult clothes, starting with shoes and working his way up. 

“I’m hungry,” the baby hummed to himself as he continued to fidget with his blanket.

“Well, it’s a good thing I got you some dinner then,” Cas said as he tickled the boy’s tummy, earning a giggle in response. “Stay right here, don’t move, Daddy needs to get you some clothes,” he added a moment later, before walking over to the black suitcase where he pulled out a diaper and footed sleeper, as well as a pacifier. He carried them back over to the bed, when he saw Dean was holding his blanket up on the air over his head, looking adorable. Cas set the items down and grabbed the diaper, lifting Dean up a bit so he could begin diapering him.

“No need diaper, Daddy,” Dean stated as he saw the crinkly padding that Cas was starting to slip under him.

“Yes, you do, baby boy. And it is Daddy’s decision to make, not yours,” the Daddy stated as he started to pull the padding around the boy’s hips, making him pout.

“Blankie says I no need it,” the Winchester added a few seconds later, thinking he was very clever for having his blanket testify for him.

“Oh, really? Well you tell blankie that he needs to have a talk with me then, since I think you’re a very little boy tonight,” Castiel said as he finished taping the side, causing the boy to giggle at him. “Am I right? Are you Daddy’s little tiny baby today?” he asked looking down at Dean as he started to dress him in the sleeper, gaining an embarrassed and adorable nod in response. “That’s what I thought. So, here’s what we will do,” he continued as he popped the pacifier into the boy’s mouth, and then followed that action up by snapping the sleeper closed. “I’ll heat up your yummy dinner for you, and after that you and I can either watch a movie or read a story—” he continued, before being cut off by the little boy.

“Both,” he stated simply from behind his pacifier, making the statement muffled, but still understandable.

“Both?” Cas said dramatically, as he finished up the snaps.

“Mmmhmm,” Dean nodded softly, wondering if maybe he hadn’t been a good enough boy to deserve that.

“Well, I think we can do that,” the Daddy said as he picked the boy up, hugging him to his chest, noticing how Dean instantly melted into him, wrapping his arms around Cas’s neck, pushing his eyes against the skin of his Daddy’s neck and shoulder. The angel wrapped his arms around the boy’s body and nuzzled into the boy, noticing how the boy seemed to completely let go both mentally and physically.

“Daddy,” the boy whined, eyes started to tear up from the sheer emotional trauma that had been caused by his life and career, mixed with the fact he hadn’t been little in so long, mixed with the fact that he had a very scary experience earlier.

“Oh sweetheart, I know,” Cas said softly as he rubbed the boy’s back, squeezing him even harder, while peppering the side of his face with kisses, hoping to offer the sad, broken, little boy as much comfort and love as possible – lord knows, he needed it. “Shhhh,” the man shushed as he swayed from side to side, pulling the pacifier from the boy’s lips so he could breathe through his mouth, knowing his nose was getting blocked up. After a few minutes of clinging onto his angel, Dean started to loosen his grip, lifting his head to look Cas in the eyes. The baby’s eyes were red and puffy and had tears still welling up in them, as well as tears dripping down his red face. “Oh Dean,” Cas sighed as he brought his thumb up to wipe the tears away.

“’m sorry, Daddy,” the boy said quietly, trying to wipe his own tears away, but Cas wouldn’t have it, and instead moved the boy’s hand to his blanket.

“Nothing to be sorry about baby boy, don’t apologize to Daddy—” he started to say, before Dean cut him off.

“But cried and got all sad,” the boy mumbled, acting as if that was a terrible crime. Cas realized pretty early on in their ageplaying that Dean carried over his fear of vulnerability to this role, especially since John would have wanted to kill Dean if he had ever gotten upset like this. Because of these reasons, Cas made it a goal to help the baby know it is okay to express his feelings, and cry whenever he needed to, especially due to the job he has and life he lives.

“No. What has Daddy told you before about crying?” the Daddy inquired, pulling the boy up onto his hip.

“Umm,” Dean said as he laid his head down on Cas’s shoulder, rubbing his blanket against his nose. 

“I believe I said that it was okay to cry, that Daddy wants you to cry when you feel like it. Because sometimes things get to be too much and it’s okay to let it all out with tears, right? You’re just a little boy Dean, and little boys, just like big boys, are allowed to cry,” the angel said, rubbing a hand up and down the boy’s back.

“Mmmhmm,” Dean said, not quite agreeing, but not really disagreeing either. Cas was about to say something else, when suddenly Dean’s stomach growled, alerting the angel to the fact it was about 6:30, and that the boy probably hadn’t eaten all day.

“Oh my, I think it’s time to feed my little baby, isn’t it?” the angel said with a smile, noticing how Dean had cracked a smile at the sound his stomach had made.

“Hungry,” the boy said quietly as Cas walked into the small and run-down kitchen, carefully setting the boy on a chair.

“Sit here, okay? Daddy is going to heat up your dinner,” the angel said as he made sure Dean wasn’t going to tip off of it.

“Okays,” the little Winchester said as he lightly kicked his legs out, entertaining himself in the most innocent and simple way. Cas then walked over to the mini fridge, pulling out a plastic wrap covered plate of food, that he then stripped of its plastic covering, and set in the microwave, pressing some buttons that he hoped wouldn’t burn anything. 

“What do you want to drink? Do you want juice?” he asked, looking back at the boy who was still swinging his legs and fidgeting with his blanket.

“Juice, please,” he replied, angling the words almost as if they were a question. Cas had assumed he would want some juice, and had brought a few bottles with him, wanting to be prepared.

“Do you want orange juice or apple juice?” the Daddy inquired. Another thing he had tried to implement when ageplaying, was the ability for Dean to have choices over his life, since too often the man was stuck with whatever shit life threw at him. Not to mention the fact, that when given choices, they are normally something like – do I kill off my friends and family, or let myself get killed? Or, do I risk my brother to save the world? Things that weren’t actually easy choices. So Cas tried to give the little boy small choices that gave him some control over what he could do and have.

“Umm,” Dean hummed, somewhat surprised at the options. While Cas tried to make the choices and options easy, since Dean was not used to having these types of choices, mixed with the fact he is in a smaller mindset, sometimes they overwhelm him. “Daddy choose?” he then asked.

“I can choose if you want, baby. But are you sure you don’t want to pick yourself?” he said, bringing the two plastic bottles of juice over to the table, as well as a baby bottle to put the juice into, hoping that physically seeing them would help. “This is the apple, and this is the orange, which one sounds better to your hungry tummy?” the angel inquired as he showed the bottles to the boy, and set them down on the table in front of him. Dean looked up at his Daddy, who looked back with a smile, and then the baby tentatively reached out for the apple juice bottle, glancing back up at Cas for confirmation as he touched it.

“This one?” he asked the angel.

“Is that the one you want?” Cas asked softly, getting a subtly nod in response. “Then of course you can have that one, let me open it and put it in a bottle for you. Good job picking it out all by yourself! Daddy is very proud of you,” he praised as he felt and heard the snap of the plastic cap tear apart from the bottle. He then poured it into the bottle just as the microwaved beeped, making the boy quickly lift his head in surprise. “It’s okay, that was just the microwave telling us your dinner is ready. Here is your juice,” he said setting the bottle directly in front of the boy, before he turned around grabbed the plate from the microwave, as well as the napkin and utensils from off of the counter. Cas then walked back over to the table where Dean was sucking on the bottle sheepishly, and pulled a chair over and sat down so then he was right next to the boy, setting the food and silverware on the table. “How’s the juice?” he asked as he turned Dean’s chair so then he was facing him, making it easier to feed the boy. 

“Goods,” the boy said, adding his signature letter ‘s’ to the end of words, something that he seems to have a habit of doing when little – something Cas finds extremely adorable. 

“That’s good, are you ready for some dinner?” he asked as stabbed a piece of roasted carrot onto a metal fork. Since Sam and Dean are almost always on the road eating fast food and meals that are far from healthy, Cas tries to make sure that he fed his little boy healthy meals, so then at least he got some nutrients. This dinner consisted of a variety of roasted vegetables, which included carrots, zucchini, mushrooms, and eggplant, as well as two scoops of mashed potatoes, and some dinosaur chicken nuggets. Dean nodded his head as he set the bottle down on the table, tangling his fingers in his blanket. “Do you want me to hold onto blankie so he doesn’t get dirty?”

“No, no,” Dean said quickly bringing the fabric to his chest tightly.

“Okay, just be careful so then he doesn’t get messy,” the Daddy sighed as he held the fork up to the boy’s lips, smiling when the baby quickly took the food in his mouth. 

“Mmm,” the baby said as he chewed up the food and swallowed it, making the angel smile in response.

“Is that good?” he asked, knowing that while big Dean would not be all for roasted carrots, little Dean happened to be a big fan – much to Cas’ shock. The baby nodded his head as Cas speared another piece of vegetable onto the fork, holding it up for the boy, who quickly ate it again, swinging his legs in happiness and content.

“I do it?” the boy asked a few bites of vegetables and mashed potatoes later, words that seemed to surprise the winged man.

“Sweetheart, I think you’re a bit too little to feed yourself. You don’t want to get all messy, do you?” Cas said with a sad smile, noticing how Dean’s face fell at the response. But the Daddy couldn’t stand the look that the boy had, and so he picked up a chicken nugget and held it out to the boy. “You can feed yourself your nuggets, but you have to put blankie on the table, otherwise he will get greasy, alright?” he said, watching as the boy quickly snatched the dinosaur shaped nugget out of his Daddy’s hand, liking the fact he could take some control and feed himself at least a little bit.

“Okay, Daddy,” the boy said taking his free hand to give the blanket to his Daddy. “But-but, sit on table and wait for me?” he then clarified in a serious tone, knowing that his blankie’s whereabouts were incredibly important. 

“Yes, your blankie can sit right here,” the Daddy said as he took the blanket from the boy, and neatly folded it, resting it on the table. “Eat your food, please,” he then said, directing the boy’s attention to the food in his hand, which he instantly took a bite of, humming in delight at the simplistic and wholesome taste.

They continued like that for a while, with Cas spoon feeding the boy vegetables and mashed potatoes, and then handing Dean a chicken nugget to eat, making sure he took sips from his bottle every few bites. Once the food was gone, Cas took a napkin and wiped around the boy’s mouth, and cleaned his hands of the crumbs, and oil residue. “Thank you, Daddy,” Dean said quietly when the angel took the plate over to the sink.

“You’re welcome, baby,” the man smiled as he turned around, and walked back over to the table, putting his chair back, and then pulling Dean onto his hip. 

“Movie now?” the baby asked as Cas handed him his blanket.

“Yes, we can watch a movie now,” he replied, looking at the clock on the microwave to see that it was almost 7 o’clock, meaning that a Disney movie would be a perfect length to fill the time between now and bedtime. “What do you want to watch?” he asked setting the boy down on the bed, after pulling the quilt down. Cas had taken the liberty of removing the motel’s sheets and quilt, and replaced them with some soft ones from home, wanting the boy to get a good night’s sleep. Dean instantly noticed, and rubbed his face against the pillowcase, marveling in the softness. Castiel realized instantly that it was way too large and broad of a question for little Dean, and quickly corrected himself. “How about Daddy picks two options, and you choose which one?” he offered, turning on the TV, happy that Sam had found a place and room with Netflix – a luxury for them when on the road, despite the fact he had brought some DVD’s with him.

“Okay,” Dean nodded as he snuggled up into the sheets with his blankie, reaching out for the pacifier that was resting on the bed from earlier, popping it between his own lips. 

Cas had only been flipping through the different movie options for a few moments, before he suddenly felt a tug on his shirt again, looking around to see Dean on his hands and knees, having crawled to the end of the mattress.

“I’ll be up to snuggle you in a minute,” the angel said, assuming that’s what the boy wanted, but when the boy didn’t leave, he realized it had to be something else. “Did you see something you want to watch?” he then inquired.

“Cars?” the boy asked softly, making the Daddy smile, not surprised that he was asking to watch one of his favorite movies. Big Dean loved his Baby, and little Dean loved cars in general… especially cartoon ones that talked… meaning that the Disney Pixar movie ‘Cars,’ was a common film to watch when having little time.

“You want to watch Cars?” the angel clarified, smiling when Dean nodded, happy that the boy had actually made a decision on his own. “Well you’re in luck, because Daddy brought Cars with him. You did such a good job picking out your own movie!” he said getting up and grabbing it out of the suitcase. “Now, go lay back down, and I’ll be there in a second,” he continued as he walked over to the TV, setting the disk in the DVD player, as Dean scrambled back up to the top of the bed, and laid down. Once the movie was all set, Cas turned off the lights, and walked over to the side of the bed, slipping between the sheets next to Dean. He then put his arm around the boy and let him snuggle up against his chest. “Are you all comfy, sweetheart?” the Daddy asked, as he rubbed a hand up and down the boy’s sleeper covered back.

“Mmmhmm,” the Winchester hummed as he nuzzled his head up into Cas’ chest, holding his blanket tight to his own torso.

“Good,” the man said with a smile as he pressed play on the movie’s title screen, and proceeded to kiss the boy’s forehead, before turning his eyes to the movie he had seen dozens of times, and yet still enjoyed since it brought Dean so much happiness.

They were about 20 minutes into the film when Cas snuck his hand down to Dean’s diaper, checking to see if it was wet – which it was not. But while the action was intended to be discreet, the boy of course noticed, and a pink ting flew up his cheeks, as he turned his eyes into the angel’s chest, making the man chuckle. “Shh, it’s alright Dean, Daddy was just checking,” Cas said as he wrapped his other arm around the boy.

“Daddy?” the boy squeaked out a moment later, peeking his eye out from where it was covered by his Daddy’s chest.

“Yes, baby?” the man asked looking down at the boy who was clearly very little.

“Thank you,” he lisped out from behind his pacifier, making it a bit gargled.

“For what?” Cas asked somewhat surprised at the words that had slipped from his boy’s mouth.

“For—” the boy started to say, but was cut off, as the Daddy carefully pulled the plastic pacifier from his mouth, making it easier for him to talk and easier for Cas to understand.

“Go ahead,” he said to the baby once the pacifier was taken from his lips.

Dean let out a sigh before saying, “For little time, Daddy. Yous were right,” – a simple statement that made Castiel feel a tad bit fuzzy on the inside.

“You’re welcome baby boy, sometimes we just need a little break,” the angel said as he pulled the boy closer into his chest, kissing his hair, and then resting his chin on the boy’s head. “I love you so much Dean,” he whispered a moment later, looking down to see a little boy who had his eyes closed, and was sound asleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you think! I love hearing from you guys!
> 
> I loved writing little Dean, so let me know if you have any ideas for future oneshots with him and Cas, or him with Sam! Even if I am unable to work with the prompt right away, I always write them down and keep them for when I need something to write about!
> 
> Thanks for all your amazing support, it makes me so happy and means a lot!


End file.
